


A Scrub is a Guy Who Can Get No Love From Me

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Drabble, F/F, Secret Relationship, Snark, Songfic, Uncomfortable Implications, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Rei has to deal with some annoying teenage boys trying to get with her because of her mature appearance. Thankfully though, her girlfriend is there to try and comfort her.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Kino Makoto
Series: Ship Song Drabbles #1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775767
Kudos: 5





	A Scrub is a Guy Who Can Get No Love From Me

Rei was quite proud of her appearance that day; a mock green-grey business suit with a long coat and necklace and bag. It was something her mother wore a lot in old pictures of her; she looked just like Rei so she knew she could wear it well too.

Unlike the vast majority of days, Rei had nothing to do; her work at the shrine was completed and she was off that day from school because it was a religious holiday. So, she opted to wander around town, maybe shop a bit, if she was lucky maybe run into another one of the Senshi.

As she walked down the street, she heard the sounds of whistles coming from a driving car.

“Hey office lady! Off work today? Need a ride?” One asked as they drove closer.

”No!” Rei shook her head in annoyance and walked off faster, her heels clacking. She hoped that gave them the hint and was moderately surprised they didn’t try chasing after her.

“Rei-chan!” Makoto ran up to her, smiling. She was wearing her slim sleeveless green turtleneck dress. “I expected to see you at your temple but you weren’t there,”

”I finished up all my work. Want to shop with me?”

”Sure! You know I’m always up for that!”

The two girls began walking side-by-side together and chatting, mostly about random relevant things. As they did so, two boys on bicycles rode past and smirked.

“Mine’s a two-seater for one of you lucky girls!” One teased.

“Maybe you should get your friend to ride it then and save up some room on the sidewalk!” Makoto rolled her eyes.

“No thank you,” Rei huffed and walked ahead. “The second one in the last few minutes...they’re our age but maybe I look too mature,”

”Nah, I think they’d be doing it even if you were in your uniform or something. Guys like that never let-up,” Makoto sighed.

“You’re right. You can’t stop them,”

”If only they knew the truth,” Makoto sighed over-dramatically before smirking and kissing Rei on the lips. She blushed hotly.

“H-Hey! You can’t just do that to me! Especially not-“

”Nobody’s around. Besides, it’ll be fun to give one of those flirting boys the surprise of their lives,” Makoto pulled her close and kissed her again, and Rei relented. Once they pulled away, she started walking again.

“Come on, I actually want to get some shopping done today,” She teased. The two girls continued walking side-by-side.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: No Scrubs by TLC 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4pjKc0ZRiE


End file.
